<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freeze your heart by Hopair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524134">Freeze your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair'>Hopair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была шестая школа. Он еще не знал, какую кару готовила подлая судьба. Не знал, как легко растает старательно замороженное сердце.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freeze your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Странное чувство. Это медленно подступающее отчаяние, приходящие с мыслью о том, что последнему самому близкому человеку ты только что написал: «Все ок». Это осознание, что никакого близкого человека и нет. Эта фраза, которую так легко набрали пальцы, перерезала последние нити. Они уже долго тянулись, незаметно лопаясь одна за другой, а теперь их нет. Осталось только поставить точку — прижечь концы, чтобы остальная ткань не осыпалась, но этот неприятный момент он оставит до утра. Мысли послушно останавливают движение, когда парень выключает телефон и плюхается на кровать. Черные волосы рассыпаются по подушке, и смыкаются уставшие глаза; сон приходит незамедлительно, многие бы позавидовали. Сейчас даже лень думать об этом, пускай все будет утром.</p><p>Тогда он потрет глаза с не исчезающими под ними серыми пятнами и скажет себе: «Все закончилось». Зажжёт эту последнюю спичку, пройдется пламенем, прижигая капельки крови на конце оборванной связи. Быстро, почти безболезненно. Он смог отпустить мать — попрощаться с другом было легко. В глубине души он давно забил болт на эту дружбу, давно понял, что школы не отличаются. Может было бы лучше сделать это до переезда? Не оставлять контакты, не общаться сообщениями, а просто разойтись, оставшись друзьями? Но Джейсон Дин так не думал. Он шел, засунув руки, в карманы и улыбался этой боли. Она могла быть слабее, воспоминания о дружбе могли быть не так отвратительны, связь могла быть разрушена сразу, и мучительно не обрываться по ниточке, но он не жалел.</p><p>      Открылись двери магазина, парень лихо убрал назад челку и сделал хороший глоток заморозки; на мгновение схватился за голову, вдохнул воздуха, и на лице вновь заиграла самодовольная улыбка. Как же она раздражала судьбу. На него работала его же боль, больше не пугало одиночество. Джейсон переступает порог нового здания, в котором, он уверен — уже никого не подпустит близко.</p><p>      Это была шестая школа. Он еще не знал, какую кару готовила подлая судьба. Не знал, как легко растает старательно замороженное сердце, как опасна любовь, что до краев наполнит его. Не знал, а она хорошо знает. Всевидящая вредина не первую жизнь ломает. Пускай Джей-Ди пока смеется, та уже тихо хихикает, потирая ладони. Она будет мучить терпеливо и, пусть не намыленной веревкой и не лезвием бритвы, но все-таки убьет его.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>